19sai
by Bruna A. Elric
Summary: Mais uma songfic oneshot de EdwardxWinry ¬¬


Olá!

Eu sou Bruna A. Elric, a ficwriter mais analfa e adãrde do mundo!

**Primeiro: **Não liguem para a escrita da minha songfic, que não é muito boa. E se tiver algum erro de concordância ou de ortografia, também não liguem.

**Segundo: **Mande uma review ao terminar de ler a fic, pelo amor da sua mãe! x333

**Terceiro: **Bom, quando fui procurar a tradução dessa música, acabei achando duas diferentes. Fundi elas e até que deu alguma coisa boazinha aqui, nada de muito macabrento.

**Quarto: **Jesus! Essa songfic foi realmente complicada de fazer! Tive vontade de bater no monitor até ele destroçar! ¬¬'

**Quinto: **Espero que gostem!

o/

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Artista: Suga Shikao**

**Música: 19sai**

_Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou_

_Anata no kisu de mou karada mo nou mo toketeshimai sou_

_Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai..._

_Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai..._

**Ao entrar em meu quarto, você põe veneno na minha boca**

**E seu beijo derrete-me por completo. Corpo e mente.**

**Nos meus odiados 19 anos de idade...**

**Nos meus odiados 19 anos de idade...**

Estava deitado na grama de Risembul, aquela grama verde, viva... Olhando para todas aquelas estrelas, que não podiam ser vistas na Cidade Central... Pensando no seu ontem, com Winry...

_Flashback_

_"Edward?" – o som da voz da mulher vinha do lado de fora do quarto._

_"Que é, Winry?"_

_"Abre a porta..."_

_"Pra quê, oras?"_

_"Só abre..."_

_O 'garoto' (coisa que não era mais) FullMetal abriu a porta para Winry, que, desesperadamente, avançou nele, beijando-o como se isto tivesse a mesma importância de respirar._

"_Nunca pensei que um beijo derretesse uma mente e um corpo de uma só vez"_

_Fim do flashback._

_Hakike ga suru kurai anata no kokoro utsukushii no ni_

_Nani hitotsu dekinai boku ni doushite kisushite kureru no?_

_Daikirai na hibi juu-kyuu-sai..._

_Daikirai na kao juu-kyuu-sai..._

**Você é tão boa, tão bela, que me deixa doente. Eu nunca faço nada certo. Por que beijar alguém como eu?**

**Com meus odiados dias de 19 anos de idade...**

**Com meu odiado rosto de 19 anos de idade...**

"Só não entendi uma coisa... Por que uma menina tão bonita e boazinha como a Winry ia beijar um menino tão sem sentimentos quanto eu?"

_Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai..._

_Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no... Ii no..._

**Como, como, como, como uma borboleta negra, com asas tão belas, eu quero voar...**

**Então não, não, não, não me diga que isto é ridículo de se tentar.**

**Se eu puder viver desse jeito...**

**Eu posso viver desse jeito?**

Uma borboleta negra passa em frente ao seu rosto, como um vulto.

"Gostaria de ser como você, pra poder voar... E não ter tantas preocupações assim..."

_Flashback_

_"Por quê? Por que, Ed? Por que você tenta recuperar o corpo do Al, ainda? O que está feito, está feito! Isso é ridículo de se tentar! Não há como voltar atrás, você não percebe?"_

_"NÃO DIGA ISSO! EU VIVO PRA RECUPERAR O CORPO DO AL, NÃO TENHO OUTRA RAZÃO DE VIVER!"_

_"Não, mesmo...?" – e a loira sai correndo do quarto._

_Espera, Winry...! – e saiu correndo atrás dela._

_Yogoreteru tamashii dake wo tori no sogu no ga murinara_

_Dochira ni arukeba sore wo mirai to yoberu no deshou_

_Chuu burarin na yume juu-kyuu-sai..._

_Chuu burarin na uso juu-kyuu-sai..._

**Eu queria descascar essa minha alma tão suja e poluída**

**Bem, não importa. Qualquer caminho que eu siga, eu vou simplesmente acabar chegando no futuro de qualquer forma, não vou?**

**Eu e meus sonhos de 19 anos de idade...**

**No meu breve futuro dos meus 19 anos de idade...**

_Quando finalmente alcançou-a (em nenhum pensamento achou que Winry corria tanto), ela desabou a chorar._

_"Por que você não deixa esse seu lado grosso de lado?"_

_"Bem que eu queria, bem que eu queria... Mas..."_

_"Mas...?" – ela já estava com um ar vitorioso na voz._

_"Bem, não importa. Qualquer caminho que eu siga, eu vou simplesmente acabar chegando no futuro de qualquer forma, não vou? E, inclusive, irei recuperar o corpo do Al."_

_"É EXATAMENTE DISSO QUE EU TÔ FALANDO! VOCÊ NÃO PENSA EM NADA A NÃO SER ALPHONSE, ALPHONSE, ALPHONSE? VIVA UM POUCO PRA VOCÊ MESMO!" – e saiu correndo novamente._

_Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai_

_Ku ku ku kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no, ii no..._

**Como, como, como, como uma livre borboleta negra, sem nenhuma mancha, eu quero ser.**

**Não, não, não, não** **me diga o que eu posso ou não tentar.**

**Se eu puder viver desse jeito...**

**Eu posso viver desse jeito?**

_"VOCÊ PODERIA TENTAR SER MENOS PREOCUPADO COM SEU OTOUTO!"_

_"NÃO ME DIGA O QUE EU POSSO OU NÃO TENTAR! VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM PRA MIM! NÃO TEM NENHUMA IMPORTÂNCIA!"_

_Winry diminuiu a velocidade..._

_Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai..._

_Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai..._

_Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai_

_Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no_

**Nos meus odiados 19 anos de idade... **

**Nos meus odiados 19 anos de idade...**

**Quero, quero, quero, quero ser uma borboleta negra, **

**Quero sentir amor por alguém.**

**Mesmo que isso acontecesse uma entre dez vezes,**

**Tudo que eu necessito é um pequeno instante.**

_Pela falha da loira, conseguiu alcançá-la._

_"Winry, ouça, eu realmente quero sentir amor por alguém..."_

_"E por que você não sente?"_

_"Não sei... Tudo que eu necessito é um pequeno instante."_

_Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou ni natte dare kara mo aisaretai_

_Ku ku ku kubukurin nai toshitemo hon no isshun de ii no, ii no..._

**Como, como, como, como uma borboleta negra, sem nenhuma mancha, eu quero ser.**

**Não, não, não, não** **me diga o que eu posso ou não tentar.**

**Se eu puder viver desse jeito...**

**Eu posso viver desse jeito?**

"_Será, realmente, que eu amo alguém? Será? Mas... Por que eu não perceberia?"_

_"O que você chama de amor, Ed?"_

_"Amor...? Pelo que li nos livros, amor é uma coisa boa, que..."_

_"Não! O que **você** chama de amor?"_

_"Eu? Bem... Eu, eu... Eu.. E-eu não sei... E você?"_

_"Amor é quando a gente tá perto da pessoa que a gente ama, sente que quer viver pra sempre do lado dessa pessoa... O coração bate mais rápido, a gente fica mais nervoso..."_

_"Eu sinto isso."_

_"Por quem...?"_

_"Por você."_

_Fim do flashback_

_Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni_

_Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de_

_Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni_

_Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de_

**Como, como, como, como uma livre borboleta negra, sem nenhuma mancha, eu quero ser.**

**Não, não, não, não me diga o que eu posso ou não tentar.**

**Se eu puder viver desse jeito.**

**Quero, quero, quero, quero ser uma borboleta negra,**

**Mesmo se isso acontecesse uma entre dez vezes.**

**Como, como, como, como uma borboleta negra,**

**Quero sentir amor por alguém...**

Owari!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

E aí? Gostou? Odiou?

Independente da sua opinião, doumo arigatou por simplespente ter tirado um pouco do seu tempo pra ler a minha fic, fico realmente agradecida. Por favor, onegai shimasu, me mande pelo menos UMA review! Significa muito pra qualquer ficwriter!

Obs: essa fic ficou macabrenta também, neh? ¬¬' waaaa! Eu e minhas macabrentiçes... ¬¬'

Kissus...


End file.
